


Un zorro no rebela sus secretos

by MajoSang



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Culture Shock, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/F, F/M, False Memories, Insecurity, Kitsune, M/M, Manipulation, Memory Alteration, Memory Loss, Mental Instability, Minor Original Character(s), Multi, Original Character(s), Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Recovered Memories, Yôkai
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:01:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28218141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MajoSang/pseuds/MajoSang
Relationships: Acronix/Cyrus Borg, Cole/Kai (Ninjago), Lloyd Garmadon/Kai, Nya/Jay Walker, P.I.X.A.L./Zane (Ninjago)
Kudos: 4





	Un zorro no rebela sus secretos

Este fanfic es por puro entretenimiento, aunque me gusta y sigo esta serie no estoy al día con las otras temporadas o varios datos a sique si me equivoco en alguna parte tómenlo con calma y corríjanme.

La historia no está colocada en una línea de tiempo o eventos definidos en el cannon.

Por favor, disfruten de mi historia 


End file.
